


Suicide Mission

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Whose Life Is It Anyways [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Internal Monologue, Temporary Amnesia, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: “Cody” lies down at the end of his first day without his memories and reflects on what little he currently knows.
Series: Whose Life Is It Anyways [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647334
Kudos: 1





	Suicide Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be backdating my Whose Life works! Stay tuned!

_ Suicide mission.  _

The reports aren’t up to par with anything he’s ever been given before. He doesn’t know a whole damn lot about himself, but he does know that he’s usually briefed thoroughly on cases before he’s sent out into the field. This? This… 

_ This is a suicide mission.  _

He doesn’t know whose voice keeps saying it, over and over and over again as he tries to fall asleep. He hears it echoing between his ears, sees it written against the red-orange glow washing through his eyelids when he closes his eyes. 

Even before he’d come out onto the field, someone had known that he probably wasn’t coming back again. Hell, he himself had known it. 

But he’d still taken this case. He’d still been  _ given  _ this case. And he’s here, now, lying face-up in an unfamiliar bed with his gun tucked lumpily underneath his pillow. 

_ Suicide mission.  _

Memories are never truly lost, he’d read somewhere once. It had been in an article, or perhaps a briefing? Either way, he recalls it now among the other seemingly-random bits and pieces of his life that he remembers, and it only adds to the frankly-upsetting turmoil floating about in his head. Memories are never truly lost— even in cases of severe amnesia or other trauma affecting the mind, they’re merely hidden from the person occupying that brain, like dust swept hastily beneath a rug. It doesn’t make the trauma any easier to experience for himself, though. 

Something that one of the others —Myra, of course it had been Myra— joins the minor-key choir in his head. He throws one arm over his face, half-covering his eyes, but drowning out the light doesn’t help to drown out the ominous chorus. 

_ I’m going to murder you one day.  _

It had been a joke —at least, it most likely had been, even though Myra is easily the most outwardly violent of his three odd new companions— but it had struck an unsettling chord somewhere in the back of his brain. His unconcerned quip of “you’re not the first person to tell me that” that he had brushed her off with might have been more truthful than he’d even realised at the time. 

_ Suicide mission.  _

_ I’m going to murder you.  _

Somehow, despite his missing memories, he has the nastiest feeling that he’s already supposed to be dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
